Kingsland High
by ILikeToSneeze
Summary: Sent to a creepy boarding school by their parents, the four brothers are left to uncover the mysteries and secrets of the old mansion, but they soon realise that what they find will be nothing like anything they've ever encountered. *Human AU*
1. Chapter 1

"So...this is the place?" Donatello looked over to his elder brother Leonardo, who frowned slightly.

"This is the place." He replied. There was the rev of an engine and they turned just in time to see their taxi driving away.

"Guess that means we can't bail now," said Raphael dryly.

"It..._could_ be fun," said Michelangelo, attempting to lighten the gloomy mood hanging over the four teenagers. He didn't get a reply as his older brothers stayed where they were, looking up at the old, breathtaking mansion. It was grey with countless windows all placed evenly along the mossy brick walls. There was a huge, dark oak door directly opposite them, and all around the empty gravel car park where they were standing was perfectly cut fresh green grass and tall trees, with colourful flowers lining the gravel path leading to the door, despite it being the middle of winter.

"Well," decided Leo, picking up his suitcase and looking up at the grey sky. "We'd better go in before it starts to rain."

"It'd suit this place," mumbled Donnie as he followed his brother inside the building.

Raph pushed the huge door and it swung open with a loud creek, immediately slamming shut as soon as the four brothers were inside. "Who closed the door?" whispered Mikey, feeling the need to be quiet even though there was no one around.

"Probably the wind." said Donnie. "It's not unknown for the wind to be able to close doors, even ones as heavy as this."

The room they were standing in had another smaller oak door to their left, with an identical one on their right. The floor was spotless marble and in front of them were a set of wide, concrete stairs leading up, before splitting off to go in opposite directions once they reached the far wall, which was home to a huge portrait painting of a scary-looking man. He wore a top hat and a smart suit and was neither smiling, nor frowning.

"How old is this place?" wondered Donnie, staring up at the painting.

"Hundreds of years old." the boys jumped at the sound of a new voice, and turned to their left to see a man walking up to them, seemingly having appeared out of thin air. He had black, greying hair with a receding hairline and was wearing a white shirt with a black bow tie, and a black suit jacket with trousers to match. He looked as though he were ready to attend a funeral or a wedding. "Welcome to Kingsland High. I am Mr. Hemsworth, the maid. Now, bring your things and I will show you to your rooms." The four brothers said nothing as they grabbed their matching black suitcases and followed Mr. Hemsworth up the stairs, before he turned left at the portrait. The way he walked was very formal and old-fashioned, keeping his back straight and gaze ahead without letting anything distract him.

_Where are the other students?_ Wondered Leo. _In a place this big there's got to be more than just a couple of us._

"The other students are in various other parts of the school, unpacking for the terms ahead." said Mr. Hemsworth suddenly, as if he had ready Leonardo's mind. "You are one of the last to arrive."

Leo coughed to clear his throat, "Right, uh, sorry about that. We live quite a long way away from here."

Instead of asking where they boys actually lived as Leo had thought he would, he just stated, "Yes. Not many students live near here. We are in the middle of nowhere, away from civilisation; this is the best way to get you a good education – no distractions." He took a final left which lead to a very long corridor lined with, for once, normal size oak doors on either side. "You are room numbers 33 and 34." Mr. Hemsworth said, placing two keys each with different coloured tags in Leo's hand. Leo looked at them, seeing that the yellow one had the number '33' on it and the blue one had the number '34'. "Try not to get lost."

"Right, thanks." said Leo, "So do we just follow the –" he gasped as he looked up, seeing that the strange man was gone. "How did he..."

"Dude," said Mikey, shuddering. "We've only been here for five minutes and this place is already giving me the creeps."

"Join the club," muttered Donnie, beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Odd numbers on the left, even numbers on the right." said Leo, looking from one side to the other as he followed Donnie. "They're in order so our rooms should be easy to find." After a while of walking in silence, they stopped in between two of the doors, about halfway down the corridor.

"So who's taking what room?" asked Raph. Leo threw the yellow key to Raph, who caught it deftly, before grinning.

"Donnie and I take this one; you and Mikey take that one."

"_What_?" Raph exclaimed as Leo unlocked his and Donnie's door. "I don't wanna be stuck in the same room as _Mikey_!"

"Hey..." protested Mikey, but it fell on deaf ears.

"What?" said Donnie, clearly trying to hide his smirk. "He's your brother, and besides, Leo and I get along well. You and Leo..._don't_, and you just make fun of me all the time. Plus, we don't wanna go with _Mikey_!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Mikey, louder than before. Donnie and Leo grinned at Raph before entering their room, closing the door behind them.

Raph looked from his key to Mikey and sighed. "Oh boy..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, wasn't sure anyone would like this! **

**Sorry if I write them OOC, I'm working on trying to keep them in character, but it's harder that it looks! I'm not happy with this chapter, it's kind of a filler, so sorry about that too. Unless I'm being too critical J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (Forgot to put this in the last chapter...oops)**

* * *

"Are we gonna get timetables or something?" asked Donnie as he unzipped his suitcase. The room he and Leo had chosen was small, with the walls being a boring beige colour and the floor a dark brown carpet. There was a wooden chest of drawers, a bunk bed and an en suit which could only just fit the shower, sink and toilet inside.

"I'm not sure," replied Leo truthfully. "But I think classes start tomorrow."

"I guess that's when we'll get them," sighed Donnie, pulling out a purple shirt and shaking it to get rid of the creases.

"Hey, don't worry. We haven't been here for long and this place could be fun. Try to be a little optimistic."

Donnie snorted, "Like Mikey?"

Leo grinned but didn't answer as he went back to neatly folding his clothes.

"No, _wait_!" a female voice from outside could be heard and Leo and Donnie turned to the door.

"What was that?" asked Donnie.

"Maybe she needs help," said Leo, running to the door. He opened it and looked both ways down the long corridor, but there was no one there. A second later, the door opposite opened and Raph stuck his head out, closely followed by Mikey.

"You guys hear that too?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," said Leo in confusion. "She must've gone into one of the rooms."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So there _are_ other people here!" said Mikey, grinning.

"Of course there are, bonehead!" said Raph. "Mr. Creepy said so, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but we haven't _seen_ anyone,"

"Just...finish unpacking. We'll see you guys later." said Leo, closing the door.

"Hey," said Mikey as he and Raph re-entered the room. "Who opened the window?" the window was now wide open, the hatch slightly ajar.

"You probably did," said Raph absently, throwing clothes from his suitcase into one of the drawers. Their room was the mirror image of Leo and Donnie's, although somehow it was already messy with the clothes which had missed the drawer scattering the floor.

"No," replied Mikey with a huff. "I didn't. It's the middle of winter, dude, why would I do that?"

"Sheesh, calm down would you?" said Raph, throwing a now empty suitcase under the bunk bed. "It might have been the wind.

"Yeah, because _everyone_ knows the wind can open the hatch of a window from the outside." said Mikey sarcastically.

"Can it, Mikey. You heard what Donnie said; the wind closed the door downstairs, so it must've opened the window. Stop being such a drama queen."

"But the hatch – "

"Shut it, Mikey!"

Mikey sighed and flopped on the bed, sending his half empty suitcase clattering to the floor.

"_Mikey_!"

"Dude," said Mikey. "Why did Mum and Dad send us here?"

Raph's eyes softened slightly and his frown deepened. "I dunno, Mike."

"Huh." Mikey, deciding the conversation was now over, jumped back off of the bed and grabbed the clothes which had fallen out of the upturned suitcase, throwing them into one of the drawers. He turned to walk back to the bed, but froze as he saw his suitcase was nowhere in sight. "Dude," said Mikey, "Where'd you put it?"

"Put what?" asked Raph, sitting on the floor with his back resting against the bed.

"My case!" Mikey pointed to the empty space in which his upturned suitcase should have been.

"I didn't move it." stated Raph, shrugging. "You saw; I've been here the whole time. Besides," he added, pointing behind Mikey. "It's over there."

"How'd it get there?" asked Mikey, staring in disbelief at the black suitcase, now balanced carefully on one wheel against the wall.

"I dunno!" said Raph, throwing his arms up in annoyance. "Maybe you moved did it."

"Dude, I'm not stupid!"

"That's debateable."

"Raph!" Mikey whined.

"Mikey, I get it. You're creeped out by this place, but you have to stop jumping at every little thing!"

"What?!"

"Look at it from a reasonable point of view; if I didn't do it, and _you_ didn't do it, then who did?"

"I..." Mikey frowned and slid his back down the wall so he was seated on the floor next to his case. "I just have this weird feeling."

* * *

"Dude," said Mikey, looking around the huge hall. When they were on their way to assembly, the curly haired boy had been seemingly unable to stop staring at every person they passed. "There's way more people here than I thought there would be!"

"Yes, Mikey." replied Raph sarcastically. "Because in a huge mansion like this, there's _bound_ to be less than a hundred students." Mikey pouted as he took his seat next to his brunette brother. Donnie and Leo had taken seats on the other side of the hall, so the four brothers were split up.

"Welcome, students, to Kingsland High." A middle aged woman wearing a smart, tweed suit with her brown hair tied up in a neat, tight bun addressed the students of the boarding school. They were all gathered in the hall, with the teachers of the school on stage, seated to face the students.

The woman talking was standing at a podium with a microphone, and the students were sitting in their chairs, staring silently at the intimidating woman. "I am Ms. Jefferys, the deputy head here. You were given your timetables this morning, so I trust that you will all go straight to your lessons from this assembly."

"She's scary," whispered Mikey to Raph, who nodded from his seat beside him.

"You!" Ms. Jefferys pointed a bony finger at Mikey, and the young boy gulped. "_Never_ speak while a member of staff is talking. Do you understand?"

Mikey nodded meekly as all eyes in the hall turned to him, and tried not to sigh out loud in relief as the terrifying woman returned her attention back to the rest of the hall. _How did she notice me?_ Wondered Mikey. He was somewhat near the back, and he had been careful to choose a time when Ms. Jefferys wasn't facing him.

Raph nudged his brother's arm and Mikey nudged it back, too terrified to chance a look at his brother, although he would bet all of his pocket money that he was smirking.

* * *

"Mikey, what did you do?" asked Leo with a laugh. They were on their way to their first lesson, although only Raph and Donnie had one together, being in the same year.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Mikey.

"You're the only one dumb enough to talk," replied Raph, and Mikey shoved him playfully.

"Michelangelo," Ms. Jefferys appeared from behind the freckled boy. "No shoving in the corridor."

"Dude," said Leo with a laugh as the deputy head walked away. "She already knows your name!"

"I dunno how," muttered Mikey, "but when she looks at you, it feels like she's staring right into your soul!"

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that," said Donnie.

"What?" asked Mikey in confusion.

Donnie nodded to a room with a chuckle. "That's your English room, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." said Mikey, and paled as he watched Ms. Jefferys enter. "Oh, come _on_!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I have a day off of school because a builder chopped through the main electricity cord or something, so nothing works haha (what an idiot). This means I have time to write! I'll probably update this every Thursday from now on so expect another chapter next week.**

**The builder's fine, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT do you really think I would be on here writing a fanfic about them?**

* * *

"Wonder how Mikey's English lesson went," giggled Donnie, as he sat at one of the many tables in the dining room. The room itself was very large and grand, with huge portraits hanging from the walls and chandeliers coated in cobwebs hanging from the ceiling over the wooden tables.

"Yeah," chuckled Raph. "What are the chances that he got Ms. Jefferys, the one teacher in the school that already hates him?"

"Knowing Mikey, by the end of the day he'll have bumped that up to a solid ten." said Donnie, tucking in to his lunch of jacket potato and beans.

"Here he is now," said Leo, nodding towards his strawberry blonde brother. "So, Mikey," said Leo as Mikey sat down heavily in his seat. "How has your day been?"

"Awful!" said Mikey.

"How come?" asked Donnie.

"I got a detention!" he exclaimed. "In the _first_ lesson!"

"Ms. Jefferys?"

"Yeah. Dude, she really hates me."

"What did you do?" asked Leo, trying to cover up his grin.

"I threw a board pen at her."

"WHAT?!" his three brothers exclaimed, and Mikey's eyes widened.

"No no, dudes, not like that!" he immediately tried to defend himself, holding his hands up. "She dropped it and asked me to pass it to her. I was in the front row, and when I threw it to her, she didn't catch it so it hit her square in the face!" at this, Raph burst out laughing, holding his sides as tears threatened to prick in his eyes.

"You...you," he said, trying to catch his breath. "You threw a _pen_ at the _deputy head_ in the first lesson on the first day of our new school?"

"Yeah." at this, the brunette burst out laughing again, clutching on to Donnie as he did so.

"So I gotta go to the library after lessons to speak with her. Apparently, after this and the assembly thing, she wants the head to know I'm one to 'watch out for'." He used air quotes with his fingers and Leo smiled.

"Don't worry, Mikey. You just had a bad day, the head will understand."

"He's strange, isn't he?" suddenly said Donnie.

"What?"

"Well, he didn't greet us today in assembly, he just sat there. Being the head, I would've thought that he would at least make an effort to let us know who he is. The only reason we do know is because Ms. Jefferys added it as an afterthought this morning."

"And he never smiles!" added Mikey. "I mean, I haven't seen _one_ adult smile since we've been here, and –"

"Hey Mikey," Mikey stopped talking and turned in his chair to see a girl with brown hair pulled up in bunches, wearing thick red rimmed glasses. She smiled widely and he could see braces on her larger than average sized teeth.

"Uh...hi?" said Mikey. "Do I know you?"

"No, I was in your English class." She replied, before blurting, "I think it was so cool the way you stood up to Ms. Jefferys like that."

"I didn't!" exclaimed Mikey. "It was an accident. She just can't catch."

She giggled, "You're funny." Mikey blinked and the girl coughed awkwardly. "Well, I still think it was cool. I'm Alyssa by the way." She thrust her hand out to him and Mikey paused before taking it stiffly. She shook his arm vigorously and it took all of Mikey's will power not to pull his hand back. When she did finally let go, he looked back up at her, trying not to lean away from this strange girl.

"Oh, okay. Hey...Alyssa" Mikey raised an eyebrow and she smiled sweetly again.

"Well, I'd better get back to my friends, so I'll see you around," and before Mikey could answer, she was gone, vanishing into the crowd of students bustling around the dining hall.

Mikey turned back to his brothers, who were all smirking. "Well that was...weird."

"Looks like Mikey has an admirer," said Leo.

"I do not!" protested Mikey.

"She _was_ pretty weird." said Donnie.

"So's Mikey; they're a perfect match!" said Raph with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Mikey frowned.

"Well, looks like you have the joys of both Ms. Jefferys _and_ Alyssa in your English classes. Those should be fun." Mikey scowled at his elder brother, who just grinned.

"I don't remember her there," said Mikey suddenly, a rare thoughtful expression on his face. "We introduced ourselves because everyone was new, and I don't remember her being there."

"Maybe you missed her." suggested Raph. "You seemed quite out of it yesterday."

"I was not!" objected Mikey. "And I think I would remember seeing _her_."

"Well, she was obviously there," said Donnie.

"We'd better get going." said Leo, looking at his watch. "It's ten minutes until the next lesson starts."

"Yeah, and then I get to go to the library with Ms. Jefferys." said Mikey with a groan.

"Dude, she's behind you!" whispered Raph, and Mikey's eyes widened in fright.

"What?!" he snapped his head round, only to be met with laughter coming from behind him. He turned back round to them, pouting. "Not funny, dudes."

"Sorry bro," said Raph, reaching over to tap Mikey's arm. "It was too much of an opportunity to miss."

* * *

"Mikey, wait up!" Mikey groaned at the sound of Alyssa's voice.

_Not again!_ Mikey turned around and forced a smile. "Hey."

"So, where are you off to?" she asked brightly.

"Detention at the library."

"The library?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mikey replied. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that there's this rumour going round that the library is haunted."

"Huh?"

"Apparently, weird stuff happens."

"Like what?" he asked curiously. She realised she now had his full attention and beamed.

"Well, you know..._strange_ things, like books moving and stuff. A couple of years ago my friend and I went there and she accused me of throwing a book at her head. I didn't, but there was one on the floor next to her."

"Wait, hold up," said Mikey. "How could you have been here a couple of years ago if you're in my class?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, tipping her head to the side slightly.

"Well, we're the youngest in the school, so everyone's new. How can _you_ have been here?"

Her eyes widened, "Oh, well I..." Mikey raised an eyebrow. "I got dropped a couple of years. I'm not really that smart, you see." She looked down, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's not something I like sharing with people."

"Oh...well I won't tell." promised Mikey. "I'm not that smart either." He smiled, and her face lit up again. "Look, I've gotta go. Catch you later or something."

"Yeah," she said, grinning goofily as she watched him walk away.

* * *

"I'm telling you Leo, I turned round for, like, a second, and when I turned back all of the drawers were out!"

Leo came out of the en suit, and crossed his arms as he looked at his younger brother. "Donnie, are you sure they weren't open _before_ you turned round?" he asked.

"Yes!" said Donnie. "I closed them myself, I don't think I'd forget doing that seconds after I've done it."

"Well, I dunno what to say, bro." said Leo.

"Weird stuff's been happening ever since we got here." said Donnie. "I keep hearing creeks and groans from outside, and when I look there's nothing there!"

"Donnie, this is an old house," Leo reasoned. "That's normal."

"Oh, and I suppose the tap in the bathroom turning itself on is 'normal' too, right Leo?"

"Dodgy plumbing."

"Look, I'm just saying that maybe –"

"Donnie. You're a scientist, right?" Leo said, sighing in expiration

"Wrong." Donnie crossed his arms.

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You like science, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, think of it from that point of view,"

"Oh." Leo smiled and Donnie grinned back, sighing in relief. "You're right, it's probably nothing; just my brain playing tricks. Being here just gives me the creeps, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This place is really creepy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, but the internet was down so I'd written the chapter but couldn't post it! :/**

**Had another day off school because of the electrics again. They went off at the beginning of the day so we could go home before lunch haha!**

**If you guys have any ideas for the story, then please let me know! I do have a storyline, but it's so rough you can't really call it a 'storyline'... more of an idea ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

* * *

"Hello?" Mikey called out, poking his head round the large door of the library. His voice echoed through the huge room and he cautiously stepped inside. "Ms. Jefferys?" he jumped as the door slammed closed behind him, and he let out a shaky breath. The Library had tall, wide bookcases crammed with thick books stretching all the way from the floor to the ceiling, and they lined the walls perfectly, the only part of the faded crimson wallpaper being around the fireplace on the wall opposite Mikey. There were tables and chairs in the middle of the room, but no computers and no desk for a librarian. "Weird," Mikey muttered to himself as he wandered further into the room.

Above the fireplace, there was a portrait of a man bearing a striking resemblance to the one on the stairs, although this man seemed to be older and had a much colder gaze. "Hello?" Mikey tried again, frowning as the only response he got was his own voice.

"Hi," Mikey nearly jumped out of his skin, instead letting out a less than manly scream at the voice from behind him. He spun round to face a red haired girl with freckles, who looked to be a couple of years older than him. She was carrying three old looking books and seemed to be trying desperately to hold in her laughter at Mikey's reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No no, it's fine. You didn't scare me, I just...uh..."

The girl giggled, "So what are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"I, uh, I have a detention with Ms. Jefferys."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked, realising that the girl, apart from him, was the only person in the library. Didn't she have any friends?

"Uh...research!" she said, and Mikey nodded, unconvinced.

"About what?" he asked, tipping his head to try to see the words on the cover of the book.

"Religion!" she blurted, swivelling her body to try to keep the title out of Mikey's eyesight, but he had already read the cover.

"What's the history of the school got to do with RE?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, well..."

"Michelangelo!" Mikey gasped and turned his attention to the strict woman standing by the fireplace. "You are in a detention, I do _not_ expect you to be socialising with _anyone_. Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Jefferys." stuttered Mikey.

"And Miss O'Neil. I've told you before about speaking to students when they are in a detention. Leave immediately."

April nodded and walked quickly to the door, sharing a parting look with Mikey before leaving.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't think you were here." said Mikey.

"Well I was. Now be quiet and sit in that chair until the detention is over." Mikey sighed and slumped in the chair the deputy head was pointing at, leaning on the table with his head resting on his arms.

* * *

"Hey, Donnie." said Raph, entering his younger brother's room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Raph, one sec." replied Donnie. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he carefully used a ruler to draw a diagram, and his brown fringe was hanging in his face, but he wasn't paying it any attention, all of his focus being on the task at hand.

Raph sighed. Once his brother had started on homework, there was no stopping him. "But Donnie," he tried again. "It's really important." It had been three days since Mikey's trip to the library, and Raph was really starting to notice the weird occurrences in the mansion.

Donnie put down his pencil with a huff. "What?" he looked quizzically at his brother and Raph couldn't help but smile.

"Have you noticed that there are less and less of us in our classes?" he asked, turning serious once again.

"Yeah..." said Donnie. "So?"

"_So_, don't you think it's weird that they're vanishing like that, with no explanation? It's happening in all the year groups – I've asked around."

"The teacher said that they're moving schools, which is pretty believable, considering how creepy this place is."

"Yeah, but in four days I've lost seven people in my maths class _alone_. Don't you think that's kind of suspicious?"

"Maybe," replied Donnie, "but I don't think it's any cause for concern. I mean, what can we do about it anyway?"

"Donnie, so many students are disappearing – what if it happens to us?"

"It won't, we're not leaving this school any time soon."

"But I knew those people, and they didn't mention leaving once. They just disappeared overnight!"

"So what?" asked Donnie, getting annoyed. "Why are you making a big deal of this Raph?"

"Because I think there's more going on here than we originally thought!" Raph sighed and brushed a curly lock of brown hair from his face. "Look, separately things seem normal, but put together don't you think they're a little strange?"

"Like what?"

"The moving furniture, opening windows, closing doors, creepy teachers, the age of the school, the disappearing students, the _knocking on the walls_" Raph counted them off on his fingers and Donnie rolled his eyes. "Casey agrees with me."

"Who's Casey?" asked Donnie.

"Boy in my PE class. We were talking about this yesterday. He said his friend, April, was looking into the history of the school to try to get more information on what's going on."

"This is ridiculous." Donnie crossed his arms.

"I'm serious!"

"You sound like Mikey!"

"Maybe he was right!" said Raph, opening the door of their room. "About this place, I think Mikey was right. I'm going to find Casey and we're gonna find out what's going on."

"Yeah, you do that," huffed Donnie as the door to his room slammed.

* * *

"Leo?" asked Mikey. Leo had decided that he and Mikey would study together so he could help his little brother get his grades up, although Mikey wasn't exactly paying attention to his elder brother's tutoring. The computer room was empty, and even though Leo would never admit it, he felt as though someone other than Mikey was there, watching them. He looked over at the painting on the far side of the room; the only wall without a row of computers against it. It was of a young woman wearing a bonnet and a puffy white dress, although, like the other paintings, her gaze was cold and her mouth was set in a firm line, staining her otherwise beautiful features.

"Yeah Mikey?" replied Leo, smiling at his brother.

"It's Thursday today, isn't it?"

"Yeah," replied Leo.

"Well, Alyssa told me that weird stuff happens every night on Thursday."

"She did?" Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I dunno, she just said that I shouldn't leave my room, no matter how much I might want to."

"That's a little creepy, even for her."

"I know." said Mikey, staring at his computer screen. "So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"About what Alyssa said. What do you think?" Mikey repeated.

"Well, you wouldn't come out of your room at night anyway Mikey. I would ignore her – she's probably just trying to scare you."

"Yeah, you're right." said Mikey, although Leo could tell he wasn't convinced.

"Hey, let's go back to your room. I think we've had enough studying for one day." Decided Leo, seeing that his little brother was clearly too worried about what Alyssa had told him to pay Leo any attention. "We'll continue this another time. If you get scared tonight just wake up Raph."

"Hey!" said Mikey as they reached the door of the computer room. "I'm not _scared_!"

"Clearly," Leo said with a smirk. Mikey huffed and continued out of the room, and Leo took one last look at the painting before following his younger brother out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hey guys, I'm actually updating on the right day for once! Woo! Oh, and for anyone who was reading my other story, I'm ****_really_**** sorry about not updating in so long, but I genuinely thought I had, so yeah. My bad J **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own TMNT...**

* * *

"Yo, Raph!" a boy with black, longish hair waved at Raph as the brunette entered the common room. It was the place students usually went to hang out and relax, and was one of the few rooms without a portrait. Raph walked over to Casey, who was sitting on a green bean bag with an open laptop resting on his legs, and sat in the red bean bag next to him. Raph picked up one of the three books scattered around his friend, and frowned at the cover.

"'Kingsland High 1700-1800'?" Raph read. "What're you doing?"

"Searching the school's history." replied Casey. "Raph, look around. See how many of us there are compared to when we arrived?" Casey and Raph had many lessons together, and were nearly always talking about the weird experiences they'd been having at the school since getting there.

Raph looked around, and sure enough, realised that at least a quarter of the regulars in the common room weren't present. "What if they're, you know...somewhere else, like the library?"

"During lessons too?" countered Casey. "I've found a lot of stuff, Raph, and it's not good." Raph leaned over and read through what Casey had found with knotted eyebrows.

"I'd better show my brothers, they'd want to know." He said, his eyes wide.

"But I've never met them!" protested Casey.

"No time like the present!" said Raph, standing from the bean bag. He collected the three books up from the floor as Casey got to his feet, tucking the closed laptop under his arm. "Leo and Mikey were studying in the computer room, but I'm not sure if they're still there." He said as he led the way to his room.

"Hey, have you seen Mr. Hemsworth around anywhere?" suddenly asked Casey. "I haven't seen him since April and I arrived."

"He was there when we came too." replied Raph. "Come to think about it, I haven't seen him since we got here either. And the only time I see the other teachers is during class. It's like they just disappear!"

"Yeah, creepy."

"Like most things here." muttered Raph. They made the rest of the journey in silence, only crossing paths with the occasional student, but not nearly as many as one would expect walking through the corridors of a school with supposedly enough students and teachers to fill a football pitch.

Raph opened the door to his room and walked in, surprised when he saw his three brothers sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. "What're you all doing here?"

"Nothing, really." replied Donnie. "I'm doing homework with Leo."

"I'm just watching." said Mikey, his body language and facial expression clearly showing how bored he was.

"Right, well we've got something to show you guys." said Raph, dropping the books down next to Donnie, making the younger boy jump.

"Wait, who's this?" asked Leo, nodding to Casey.

"A friend. He's been helping me find out what's going on with this place." replied Raph. "Someone else is coming, Casey texted her. She should be here soon."

"Wait, _she_?" said Donnie suddenly. "A _girl's_ coming?"

"Yeah, but don't worry – she's totally cool!" reassured Casey, but it didn't do much to settle the butterflies in Donnie's stomach. He'd never been good with girls.

As soon as Raph and Casey had finished booting up the laptop, there was a knock at the door, and a girl's voice could be heard from the other side. "Casey?"

"In here April!" Casey called, and the door opened to reveal a pretty ginger girl.

"Hey, I know you!" suddenly exclaimed Mikey, jumping up and pointing at April. "You're that O'Neil girl I met in the library!"

"Oh, hey Michelangelo." She grinned.

Mikey crossed his arms and sat back down. "It's Mikey." He grumbled.

"I got these books from the library where I met _Mikey_." She said gesturing to the books next to Donnie.

"I _knew_ it wasn't for homework!" said Mikey, appearing to have completely forgotten to be annoyed at April's use of his full name.

"So what have you guys found?" asked Leo, not wanting to stall any longer.

"Well," began Casey. "I looked at whatever I could find online, and apparently there was a huge fire in the school in 1749."

"So?" asked Donnie.

"So, everyone died in that fire. Apparently the head master set it."

"Why would he do that?" asked April.

"I looked at this book, and apparently he was going crazy. His family had recently died in a fire and he just couldn't take all of the stress anymore, so he set the fire to let those in the school know how his family felt." said Casey, holding a brown book with an old looking picture of the school on the cover.

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Leo.

"He thinks the school is haunted by the ghosts of the children and teachers who died that day." said Raph.

"That's stupid – there's no such thing as ghosts!" said Donnie.

"Well, that's the head master. Here and here." Raph pointed to a page in another book, this time a green one, and a website on the laptop screen. There was a picture of a smartly dressed, sour looking man in a top hat.

"Wait..." said Mikey. "I know him!"

"Of course you do Mikey. _Clearly_ you were around in 1749." said Raph sarcastically, and Mikey pouted.

"No, I think I know what he's talking about," said April thoughtfully.

"The library, there's a picture of him in the library!" said Mikey, not wanting April to be the one to tell the other's what he'd remembered.

"That's quite likely, although I don't see why the school would keep it if he was responsible for all of those deaths." said April.

"That's a mystery for another time." said Leo. "It's quite late; we'd better go back to our rooms."

The others nodded begrudgingly and Leo waited until everyone had gone before smiling reassuringly at Mikey, who grinned uneasily back.

The door closed and Mikey let out a shaky breath before turning to his brother.

"What?" asked Raph, looking at Mikey suspiciously.

"N-Nothing. Let's just get this night over with." With that, Mikey climbed into the top bunk and pulled the covers up, effectively ending the conversation.

"Huh?" Raph blinked before shrugging and climbing into his own bed, turning off the light on his way.

* * *

Mikey awoke to the sound of screaming. It was deafening and impossible to sleep through. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his heart drummed loudly in his chest as he looked around the room, petrified of what he might find. _What Alyssa said must have been true...she wasn't just trying to scare me!_

Suddenly, his eyes caught the sight of a dark shape near the door, and he squirmed further into his duvet, terrified. The person grunted and Mikey frowned. _I know that voice._ "Raph!" he called, sitting up in bed.

Raph visibly jumped and held in a startled yelp as he looked at his baby brother. "Mikey?" he called over the screaming.

"Raph, don't go outside!" Mikey was already clumsily clambering out of bed, a mess of limbs as he rushed over to his brother.

"Why not, someone's clearly in trouble!" said Raph, reaching for the door handle.

"NO!" shouted Mikey, clinging to his brother's arm and pulling him away from the door. "I won't let you!"

"Mikey!" said Raph angrily. "Let me go, someone needs help!"

"But Alyssa said –"

"I don't care what your girlfriend said, I'm going out there!"

Mikey didn't even bother to correct him as he focused all his strength on keeping Raph in the room. Raph growled and grabbed both of Mikey's arms in one hand, forcefully yanking his brother off him. He shoved Mikey away and opened the door. Immediately the screaming stopped.

"Raph, don't!" Raph paid Mikey no attention as he left the room, the door slamming closed behind him. Mikey ran to the door, skilfully dodging the mess on the carpet and pulled it open, stepping into the hallway and looking both ways as his eyes filled with tears. "Raph?" he called, but there was no answer. "Raph, you'd better not be joking, it isn't funny!" Mikey waited for a reply, but he was met by silence. He allowed a tear to slide down his freckled face as he stood in the doorway, at a loss of what to do.

"Mikey?" Mikey gasped, not having even noticed the door opposite him open. Leo stood there tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Leo!" Mikey cried, running to his brother and wrapping his arms round him. Leo gasped in surprise; his younger brother rarely showed this kind of emotion towards him – or anyone, for that matter – always being the happy, optimistic one.

"What's up, Mikey? Is it Alyssa's story?" Leo asked as he wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"N-Not a story, it's real!"

"What?"

Mikey turned his watery gaze up so he was making eye contact with his brother, his chin resting on Leo's chest. "Raph, he-he's gone. I tr-tried to stop him, b-but he just went, and then...then" Mikey broke down in sobs for his missing brother, not being able to finish the sentence and knowing that if had just tried a little harder, Raph would still be here.

"Hey, hey." Leo consoled, rubbing Mikey's back. "Sleep in here tonight and we'll look for Raph in the morning, okay? He's probably just playing tricks on you."

Mikey nodded and let his brother lead him into the room. Leo guided Mikey to his bed and laid his brother down, tucking him in before grabbing some spare blankets which were neatly folded in the corner and laying them on the floor, making himself a makeshift bed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but they were going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Raph groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and held his head, before looking around in astonishment. "What on earth..." he was in some sort of a cave, with candles attached to the walls illuminating the room with an eerie glow, making the shadows jump around as if they were alive.

"You're awake!" suddenly said a voice, and Raph turned to see the missing students, all huddled together sitting on the floor in a effort to keep warm.

"Caitlin, guys?" he asked. "Am I still asleep?"

"No, this is real," replied Caitlin, hugging her knees.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We don't know. The last thing we remember is hearing this screaming in the corridor, and going to investigate. And then? Nothing."

"That's the same with me...Mikey!" Raph groaned again. "He was right! Why didn't I listen to him?!"

"Is that your brother?" asked a younger boy. "I think he's in my English class. The teacher didn't like him much."

"Yeah," replied Raph. "That's Mikey. Somehow he knew what was gonna happen, and tried to stop me. I just pushed him away and here I am."

Raph pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. _Sorry Mikey._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've been off school ****_again_**** (but this time because of flooding). The fire brigade's been down here and everything! Omg ****_and_**** we had to get off the school bus barely an eighth of the way there and walk home because they couldn't get us into school and ahhh! Excitement. You guys have no idea how glad I am to have a day off school today, and it's probably gonna be the same tomorrow! – Without the no school...it's Saturday :/ (Slightly worried though – my house wasn't flooded (barely) and loads of other houses were so this one might just flood my house...I'll probably update you next week :)**

**Haha I bet no one reads that ^^**

**Sorry for the (day) late update!**

**Review for more!**

**Discalimer: Of course I own them! That's why I'm writing ****_fan_****fiction. **

* * *

"Are you guys telling me you didn't hear _anything_ yesterday?" asked Mikey, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Mikey." said Donnie. "For the fiftieth time, we didn't hear anything!"

"But it was so loud!"

"Maybe whatever it was only wanted you two to hear it." suggested Leo.

"Maybe it was the ghost!" said Mikey, dramatically clutching his pillow close to his chest.

"There's no proof of a ghost, Mikey." said Donnie.

"Yes there is!"

"There's proof that this place is creepy, but there's no evidence of a ghost being the cause of that."

"Raph's gone missing, and I was there, Donnie! The door just shut in my face, and when I opened it, he was gone! There's no way a _human_ could have done that."

"Look," said Leo. "Let's just focus on trying to find Raph, okay?" he took the pillow from Mikey and laid it on the bed. "I think first we should pay your friend Alyssa a visit to see how she knew about what happens."

"She said it happens every Thursday, but people have been disappearing all week." said Mikey.

"We'll ask her about that too. She's just a kid, Mikey. There's no way she could know about everything."

"Actually she's been here –"

"We should go to class; we'll ask her when we're with Casey and April." said Donnie, interrupting Mikey.

Mikey sighed, "Sure."

* * *

"Hey Mikey," said Alyssa, approaching Mikey. He was sitting at one of the tables in the common room with April, Casey and his two remaining brothers. He had asked her to meet him there earlier in the day during English, and the girl had clearly been delighted. "You wanted to see me?" she giggled and twirled one of her bunches around her finger.

"Uh, y-yeah." replied Mikey, inwardly groaning. "I wanted to ask you about last night."

Her expression immediately dropped, and she let her hair fall back to her shoulder. "What? You didn't go out, did you?" she asked in concern, seeming to check him over.

"Huh? No, no I didn't." He replied, and she sighed in relief.

"Duh, of course you didn't – you're still here!" she lightly hit the side of her head and beamed at Mikey.

"It's my brother...he went out." she paled as he continued. "And I tried to stop him, but he didn't come back, and we've looked but we couldn't find him _any_where!"

"Oh..."

"Alyssa," said Leo. "How did you know about what would happen?"

"Oh I just...err...experience!"

"But students have been going missing all week!" said April. "How come you only mentioned Thursday?"

"Well, I don't know, I just – "

"And how come you haven't gone missing if you speak from experience?"

"Why did you only warn Mikey?"

"What's going on?"

The questions came thick and fast, and Alyssa stuttered, looking around the group in panic, trying to answer them all.

Seeing this, Mikey stepped in. "Guys!" he said. "She doesn't know _everything_." He turned to the girl standing before them. "Just tell us what you know Alyssa."

"I have to...go, like, now!" she blurted, and ran out of the common room.

"Wait!" Mikey jumped up and ran after her, but came back in a couple of seconds later, scratching his head in bewilderment. "She's gone."

"Huh. Weird." said Casey.

"Well, that didn't work," said April.

"Why don't we go to the library?" suggested Donnie. "I wanna check and see if I can find any more books."

* * *

"I can't find anything!" said Donnie, putting back yet another book. The five of them were spread around the huge room, scanning the bookshelves for anything else they could find on the school.

"Me neither." said Mikey. "This is a total bust."

"Wait, I think I've found something!" said Leo. He pulled out a huge book from the corner of the room, and made his way over to one of the tables. Everyone crowded round him as he opened the book, a cloud of dust rising as the pages settled. Donnie coughed and waved his hand in front of his face in an effort to disperse the dust.

"How old is that thing?" he asked.

"Dunno," replied Leo. "But from the looks of it, it's pretty old."

April suddenly shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Do you guys feel cold?" she asked, looking around the creepy, old room.

"Yeah," said Mikey. "It's, like, suddenly dropped a million degrees in here!"

"Not quite that much, Mikey." said Donnie, also bringing his arms around himself.

The lights began to flicker and the five teenagers gasped, looking around the room as the cobweb covered lights began to dim, before going off completely, leaving them in darkness, the only light coming from the grey winter sky through the misty windows.

"What's going on?" asked Casey, edging closer to the group. Leo gasped and Casey's head snapped to the older boy, who was looking at the book in front of him in shock. The pages were turning quickly on their own, as if they were being blown by the wind.

"Leo, what's going on?" asked Mikey, panicked.

"I don't know!" replied Leo, his eyes fixated on the turning pages in front of him. Suddenly, they stopped and the room's temperature rose back to normal as the lights came back on. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Guys," whispered Donnie. "Look." He pointed to the book, and Leo frowned as he read what was on the page.

"It's about the fire and the kids it killed." he said.

Casey leant over his shoulder and read, "'the ghosts of the children and the teachers still haunt the mansion to this day, trying to find a way to cross over'." He looked up at the others, "what does that mean?"

"It means this place _is_ haunted!" said April.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Donnie. "I bet –"

"G-Guys?" stuttered Mikey, pulling at Leo's sleeve. "Look at the painting!"

"What about it, Mikey?" asked Leo. April gasped as she looked at it while the others frowned, trying to figure out what Mikey had spotted.

"T-The man...he-he wasn't facing that way before. He was looking over there!" Mikey pointed to a window on the far side of the room.

"He's right," said April. "I remember – he was looking the other way!"

Leo gasped as he realised that the man in the painting was looking directly at them. "Let's go," he said, closing the book. The others agreed, and began to leave when Leo cried out in astonishment.

"Leo?" said Mikey, turning to his brother. "What is it?"

"The book – it won't budge!" Leo tried to lift the book, using every muscle he could, but it stayed flat against the table as if someone had nailed it down.

"Let's just go, bro." said Donnie, taking Leo's shoulder as they left the library, but not before giving the painting one last wary look.

* * *

"I think we should look for Raph," said Donnie. They had decided to return to Mikey's room, their unofficial hangout. "For all we know, he could have just been sleepwalking and gotten lost."

"Dude, I'm telling you – he was awake!" said Mikey.

"I suppose looking for him wouldn't hurt, Mikey." said Leo. Mikey sighed and nodded.

"So where should we start first?" asked April.

"We should split up," replied Leo. "April and Casey, you go and search the left side of the building. Mikey and Donnie, you search the right and I'll cover the centre. We should meet back at the stairs in an hour's time by the painting, okay?" the other four nodded and the group went their separate ways, thankfully not bumping into anyone as it was now after curfew, and they would have a _lot _of explaining to do.

* * *

"Did you guys find anything?" asked April as they met up again an hour later. They were standing underneath the painting on the stairs, the only light being the moonlight coming in through the dusty windows.

"Nope," said Mike, shaking his head.

"Neither," said Casey. "It's just like Mikey said – Raph's just disappeared!"

"No," said Leo fiercely. "No, he's not gone, he's somewhere, but he's not gone!"

"Look, Leo I didn't mean –"

"We're gonna find him, no matter what."

"_What_ is going on here?!" a stern voice rung out from behind them, and the group spun round to look into the deep, piercing brown eyes of the head master.

"Oh, sir!" said Leo in surprise.

"I've been warned about all of you," he said, before looking at Mikey. "_Especially_ you." Mikey gulped.

"We were, uh, just, uh..." stuttered Donnie.

"Going to the...the uh..." said Casey.

"Toilet?" Mikey tried with a hopeful smile.

"I will see _all_ of you in the morning." He hissed, before spinning on his heel and walking away, his dark coat flowing behind him like a cloak.

"What's his problem?" asked Mikey after a couple of seconds of stunned silence.

"And why's he up so late?" wondered Donnie.

"What's his name?" suddenly asked Casey.

"Huh?" said Donnie.

"His name. I never caught it."

"He never said it," said April, narrowing her eyes at the spot where the head had been.

"So are we just gonna go to bed now?" asked Mikey.

"No," replied Leo, much to everyone's amazement. "We're gonna find out what's going on here."

"Wait a second..." said Donnie. "Does anyone else recognise him?"

"What do you mean?" asked Casey.

"Think back to earlier." Mikey gasped as he caught on, and was soon followed by the others.

"No..." whispered April. "That's...that's impossible!"

"Are you _sure_ it's impossible?" asked Donnie. "After everything we've seen."

"A believer now, are ya D?" asked Mikey, raising his eyebrows and jabbing his brother's side with is elbow. Donnie subconsciously swatted him away and turned to Leo.

"What do we do?"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "We go."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Supermikeyninjalady and Guest for telling me about the typo in the last chapter – sorry about that!**

**No more floods, so far so good!;)**

**Sorry about it being so late but had some exams to study for and I had family over for a couple of days so there was no way I could update. Also, it's really short because I had to write it while everyone was here, which was hard. hopefully I can make the next one longer :) **

* * *

Leo pushed open the door of the library for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and looked around the dark room. The dull moonlight coming in through the windows created an eerie glow throughout the library, forming creepy shadows in the corners of the room.

He stepped aside to let the others in, before Casey closed it carefully behind them.

"Mikey, hit the lights," whispered April, feeling the need to be quiet to match the darkness of the night.

Mikey reached out a hand and fumbled along the wall clumsily until he reached the light switch and as soon as he flicked it, the lights flickered to life.

"Guys," said Casey, "check out the painting," he pointed up to the man in the portrait, who was, to their astonishment, facing the window.

"So it _did_ move!" said April. "Or was I just imagining that?"

"It moved." clarified Leo. "And I think you're right Donnie, no matter how crazy this seems. The head master running the school now is the same man who killed the children and teachers all those years ago."

"So...is he a ghost?" asked Mikey.

"Yes." came a female voice, and the group spun around, instantly recognising it.

"_Alyssa_?" said Mikey in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you here the whole time?" asked Casey, clearly sceptical.

"I'm here to conclude the truth about the school," she said, walking closer. She dragged her fingertips across the top of a table, and Leo frowned.

"So go on then." He said. "Explain what's going on here and why we seem to be the only ones left in the school that actually seem to have an idea about what's happening."

"The reason I told you that that..._incident_ happens every Thursday, was because it _would_ happen on a Thursday...but only for you."

"You lost me." said Mikey. Alyssa stopped walking forward and wrapped her arms around herself, although she was trying to give herself some form of comfort.

"It happens to almost all the rooms in the school, but on different days. Any other room other than the one that's been chosen will not hear a thing."

"So that thing _wanted_ Raph?" asked Mikey.

"It wanted Raph _and_ you, although I'd warned you beforehand so you knew not to go out there, but your brother didn't and so was drawn out."

"Why would it want Mikey and Raph?" asked Leo, crossing his arms.

"Because it goes after anyone who is even remotely close to finding out the truth about the school. _That's_ why so many students are going missing – they're taken because they're getting too suspicious." Alyssa curled one of her bunches around her finger.

"So how do we get Raph back?" asked Donnie.

"To get Raphael, you must first destroy the ghosts that guard him and the other students." explained Alyssa. "If you don't, they'll be trapped there and will eventually become spirits to add to those already haunting the school."

"Of course." muttered Donnie dryly.

"But _why_?" asked April. "Please at least tell us this."

Alyssa sighed. "The ghosts of the children who were killed in the fire are stuck here, and desperately want to leave so they can go and see their families on the other side, but they can't unless the head is destroyed, as he is the one who killed them."

"Wait," said Mikey. "Are _you_ one of the children?" Alyssa nodded sadly. "Yes, I knew it!" Leo smacked him upside the head and Mikey yelped. "Right, uh...sorry about that." Alyssa blushed and Mikey grinned at her.

"Anyway, the head has managed over time to get the teachers who were killed onto his side, promising them eternal existence. They all need to be destroyed for us to be truly free, and only then will your brother and friends have _their_ freedom."

"But how do you kill a ghost?" asked Casey. "They're already dead!"

"You must burn all connection they have to the mortal world." replied Alyssa.

"But they have none – they were burned, remember?" said Donnie.

"The pictures!" suddenly said April. "That's why they're all so familiar; the teachers are kept here by the pictures!"

"_All_ the teachers are ghosts?!" gasped Mikey. "Is there anyone _alive_ in this school?!"

"My friends have already rounded up the pictures, they're over there." Alyssa pointed to a table, and, sure enough, at least twenty rolled up paintings were sitting on the tabletop. "Burn them in the fire!" immediately, the fire ignited with a huge burst of flame, singeing the wallpaper above it.

"C'mon," said Leo, and began to run to the table, but before he made it a huge gust of cold air sent him flying back and into Casey.

"Oh no," whispered Alyssa, and disappeared from sight.

"Leo!" shouted Mikey, running over to his brother.

"I'm fine Mikey," said Leo as Mikey helped him up.

"I'm fine too, by the way!" called Casey from the floor.

"G-Guys?" stuttered Donnie. "I think we're in trouble!"

"Dude!" exclaimed Mikey. In front of them was a grey mist, in the middle of which were all of the teachers in the school, standing menacingly between the teenagers and the paintings. "Alyssa, what do we do?!" asked Mikey, but spun around to find that Alyssa was nowhere to be seen. "She ditched us! Not cool!"

"You five have been meddling in this for far too long. Time for you to join you little _friend_." The head, who was in the middle of the teachers, snarled and threw his arms forward, sending furniture flying towards the teenagers, although miraculously the fire didn't go out in the freezing gale.

"We need to get them away from those paintings!" shouted Leo above the noise of the wind. They had taken shelter behind an upturned table; although there was little comfort in knowing that the only thing between them and twenty terrifying ghosts was a few pieces of old wood.

"What we _need_ is a distraction," said Donnie.

"What?" said Mikey, as everyone turned to face him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"I think we've found our volunteer," smiled Leo.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, updating again because of how long you had to wait for the last one. Thanks for all the positive reviews, love you guuuyyss ^_^**

* * *

"Hey, dude!" shouted Mikey, jumping out from behind the table. "I got one of your precious paintings!" he stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, while waving what seemed to be one of the rolled up paintings. "If you want it, come and get it!" he cheered, and ran out of the room, ducking as various books flew at him as he left.

"Well don't just stand there," shouted the head. "After him!" On his command, at least half of the ghosts in the room sped after Mikey, paying the walls no heed as they ran straight through them.

"Pretty dumb ghosts if they think that a rolled up carpet is a painting!" laughed Donnie.

"Yeah, I thought they were supposed to be teachers!" agreed April.

"Now we can get the paintings a little easier," said Leo. "Although it's still gonna be hard."

"I'm up for a challenge," said Casey, punching his fist to his palm. Leo nodded at him and Casey grinned, nodding back. With a cry, he jumped out from behind the upturned table and began to run towards the ghosts, dodging the books and furniture flying towards him.

"Go, go!" shouted Leo, and he, Donnie and April also jumped out from the table and began to run towards the ghosts, whose attacks were focused on Casey.

"No!" bellowed the head, "stop them!" he flew up into the air and watched as most of the teachers stopped their attack on Casey and moved on to the other three.

April gasped, upon realising that their plan hadn't worked. "Guys, split up!" she cried, jumping over the shattered remains of a pot.

"What?!" Donnie exclaimed, grunting as a book hit his shoulder with full force.

"April's right Don!" said Leo, "It's our best chance!"

Donnie nodded, and ran to the left while Leo ran to the right, leaving April in the middle. The ghosts were forced to split up yet again, thinning out between the teenagers.

Donnie gritted his teeth as he ran. Although he was a fast runner, he may as well have been doing a slow jog with the speed the harsh wind was making him run at. _If only I can just get to those paintings, then I could – _his thoughts were cut off as a chair swept his feet from under him. He gasped and curled into a ball as he rolled back, only stopping when he crashed into another chair, which was leaning against a table.

_I've never been good at dodge ball,_ April thought, as she struggled to dodge the books which were coming her way. The rug she stepped on shifted, and she only had a split second to think before it flew out from under her, sending her flying into the air before she landed on the ground with a grunt, the old rug dropping down on her legs.

Leo stole a glance behind him when he realised that most of the ghosts were closing in on him, and gasped when he saw that everyone else was down; Donnie was leaning heavily on a chair, April was lying under a rug and Casey was under a table, trying valiantly to get up, despite the howling wind against him. Turning back he gasped and ducked, milliseconds away from being decapitated by a chair leg. As soon as he looked up, however, Leo's heart sank as he realised that he wasn't going to be able to reach the paintings. There, in front of him, was a wall of books, the head master levitating over them with a smug grin spread across his features.

Leo skidded to a stop and gasped when the wall began to move towards him. The wind had now stopped and there was nowhere for him to go but back. Leo stumbled over the fallen furniture, broken glass and books as he retreated, and it wasn't until his back was pressed against the cold wall of the library that he realised he was going to be crushed by the books if he didn't do something, and fast.

Suddenly, the sound of screaming met his ears and his eyes shot up, taking in the scene. All of the ghosts around the head master were screaming in pain. Their bodies were writhing; as if they were on fire, and their eyes were wide open in fear. Leo looked to his left and realised with a sigh of relief that Casey was standing there, dusting his hands as the fire behind him roared. _He must've got out when the wind stopped, and burned the paintings when they were distracted!_ He thought with a relieved smile.

* * *

Mikey ran as fast as he could, hugging the rolled up rug to his chest. He turned corner after corner, not daring to look back as he ran from the enraged ghosts.

"Get back here!" screamed Ms. Jefferys. Mikey gulped and attempted to run faster.

_Of course _she's_ after me!_ He thought. Mikey panicked as he looked around, realising he was coming up to a dead end with nothing but the janitors closet in front of him.

Mikey spun around to face the oncoming ghosts, and cried out as Ms. Jefferys threw out an arm, sending a gust of wind into Mikey and knocking him back into the wall behind him. The carpet fell from his grasp and he tried to grab it, although he already knew that the damage was done. Ms. Jefferys trod on his arm hard, making him hiss in pain.

"What's this then?" she asked, bending down to pick up the carpet. "You tried to _trick_ us?" she asked, and Mikey gulped. "Do you know what happens to naughty boys who lie?" she asked, moving so her face was inches away from Mikey's. Mikey frowned and tugged at his arm, desperate to get free. "I'll _show _you what happens to annoying, rude, disrespectful little boys!" she said, and grabbed his arm, lifting her foot off of it.

Mikey didn't have time to be surprised at the woman's strength as he was lifted into the air and shaken violently. He groaned as Ms. Jefferys opened the door of the janitor's closet on her left, and threw Mikey inside. He crashed into containers of cleaning products and brooms, before coming to a stop just before the shelves.

He lifted his eyes tiredly to meet her, and she grinned menacingly before slamming the door closed, leaving him in complete darkness. "I'm going to enjoy being the one to end you, _Michelangelo_." She sneered. "You should really think of it as an _honour_."

_Come on bros; come on bros,_ thought Mikey, inwardly egging his elder brothers on. _Guys come on, you can do this!_ He sighed as he heard Ms. Jefferys cackle outside of the door, and knew he wasn't going to get away. He braced himself for her attack, when suddenly the sound of piercing screams hit his ears. He sat up on his elbows and looked at the door curiously. A couple of seconds later, a blinding light came through the cracks around the door, and Mikey shielded his eyes. When he dared to look back, the light was gone and so were the screams.

Mikey could hear his heart pounding as he stood from his position on the floor, sending the broom and containers which were resting on him clattering to the floor. Mikey cautiously approached the door and grabbed the knob, taking a deep breath before slowly turning it – this could still be a trick from the ghosts. He opened the door, and let out a laugh as he saw that the corridor was empty.

"Yes, Leo!" he cheered, and ran down the corridor, intent on getting to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Hey guys, last chapter here! ;)**

**I made it extra long just for you :3 **

**Disclaimer: I dddoo nnnooottt ooowwwwnn tthhheemmm**

* * *

"Casey!" Leo called, and ran over to his friend. Donnie and April joined them, and they turned to the ghosts.

The teachers screamed one last time as their bodied ignited in a white flame. White light flashed from their eyes and mouths, before it finally encompassed them. The teenagers shielded their eyes from the light, and when they looked again, the ghosts were gone, leaving no trace that they had ever existed.

"_You..._" the head master hissed, seething in anger as his feet touched the ground. The four teenagers gulped and stepped back in fear with wide eyes. "In one term, you have all singlehandedly ruined what has taken me _generations_ to build!" he slowly walked towards them, hands clenched. "How _dare_ you think you can just come into _my _school, and destroy all I have accomplished? Do you _really_ think that I'd let you get away with that?" he let out a short laugh before his expression darkened.

As Leo was inching back, he glanced behind him and his heart lifted as he realised they were in front of the fire, above which was the head's portrait. Apparently, the spirit was too angered to realise. Leo's hand reached down to grab a piece of wood which was jutting out of the fire, and he smiled as his fingers closed around it, ignoring the pain he felt on contact with the hot piece of wood.

"It's time for you to joinyour_ brother_" the head master said, his anger blinding him to what Leo was doing.

"No, it isn't," said Leo. April, Casey and Donnie looked at him in shock as the head merely laughed.

"Oh really?" he asked. "What are _you_ going to do to stop me?"

"Leo!" shouted a voice. The head turned in shock to see Mikey standing at the door, his eyes wide as he saw the head master closing in on his friends and brothers.

"This!" said Leo, using the distraction Mikey had created to pull the log from the burning fire. The ghost's head snapped round and his eyes widened as he watched Leo in horror, before they narrowed dangerously. As quick as a flash, he leapt towards Mikey and grabbed the teenager's wrist, pulling him in towards him. Mikey yelped in surprise as he was dragged forward, before the head grabbed his neck and pushed him up against the wall behind them. "Mikey!" cried Leo and Donnie, and Leo immediately stopped moving the flaming log, bringing it down and away from the fire. April's hands flew to cover her mouth in shock, and Casey let out a low growl.

"Move one muscle," he said, "and _he_ will pay for your actions." He squeezed Mikey's neck a little harder, and the boy grabbed at the head's hands in a feeble attempt to free himself.

"Let him go," said Leo, but the head master only laughed, raising Mikey higher. Mikey's legs kicked out as he tried to land a hit on his captive and Leo struggled to find his voice. "Please," he said hoarsely. "Just let him go,"

"And why should I?"

Leo gulped, "we'll leave you alone. You can even keep the painting, look!" he stepped to the side of the fire and threw the log back in. The fire grew in size with the new fuel before shrinking again. "Now, put Mikey down." Leo looked at the head master expectantly, but he only smirked.

"Okay," he said, and Leo raised an eyebrow, unsure. "Move over there."

"What?" asked Leo in surprise.

"I said, move over there," he nodded to the left, signalling for the teens to move away from the fire and the only thing connecting him to the mortal world.

The four teenagers cautiously moved to where he was pointing, not taking their eyes off the ghost or Mikey, who had gone an alarming shade of blue.

"Good," said the head, and dropped Mikey to the ground. The freckled teen landed on his hands and knees, and he grasped at his throat as he coughed and gasped, desperately trying to draw as much air into his lungs as he could.

The head master casually walked up to the painting with his hands behind his back, and smiled, looking up at the age-old masterpiece. "Now," he said as he flew up to the top of the painting. "Was that really so hard?" he reached up and yanked the golden frame off of the wall, throwing it to the left where it clattered next to Donnie, who let out a cry of surprise as he jumped out of the way.

They all watched, helpless as the head took the painting down from its place on the wall. He looked at it fondly and smiled, before rolling it up and slipping it under his arm. He glanced at Mikey, who was still breathing heavily on the ground and smirked as he made his way to the other four teenagers.

"I'm going to get rid of you once and for all," he said as he came closer, causing them to inch back.

"Oh yeah?" suddenly said April, trying to keep a brave face. "And what are you gonna do _then_? You've got _no one_ left."

"Oh, don't be silly, child." He said. "I've got the five of you, _and_ those children I have trapped. He turned to Leo. "Including your brother, I believe."

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Casey, his hands balling into fists.

"Oh, but I can." Leo stole a glance behind them and saw to his dismay that they were dangerously close to touching the wall. Then there would be no hope of escape. "You see," the head continued. "I plan to recreate what I did all those years ago, and this time, I get to watch." He grinned sadistically.

Out of the corner of his eye, Donnie spotted something moving, and to his relief realised it was Mikey creeping up on the head. Mikey caught his brother's eye and raised a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet. Donnie didn't nod, but instead turned to the head master.

"Are you sure you get to watch?" he asked, in an attempt to stall the ghost. "I mean, you were _there_ last time, but surely you had your eyes closed. You were burning to death, after all."

By now, they had their backs to the wall and as soon as Leo realised what his younger brother was doing, he joined in, "yeah, what are you gonna do if you miss it a second time?"

"What if you do a _really_ long sneeze?" added Casey, as he too had noticed Mikey, who was now attempting to reach out for the painting without needing to come too close. "Or even a yawn – you'd have your eyes closed for a while."

The head growled at the dark haired boy, "are you _mocking_ me?" he asked, leaning in close to Casey.

"No," answered Leo, trying not to gasp when it looked like Mikey was about to fall over. "We're just curious." He inwardly sighed in relief as Mikey, with difficulty, regained his balance and gave his older brother a thumbs up.

"Yeah," agreed Donnie. "You have to take all factors into consideration, after all."

"You see –" Casey was interrupted by a roar of anger from the head.

"Enough!" he shouted, making the lights flicker. "I've had _enough_ of your stalling! Now, I'm going to _end_ you!" he took a step forward, but as he did so, Mikey grabbed the painting tucked under his arm. The curly haired boy yanked it away and turned to sprint at full speed towards the fire.

"No!" the head screamed, and spun around to chase after Mikey, but the boy was too fast. He reached the fire and threw it in just as the head reached him. In anger, he blindly swung his arm at Mikey, striking the boy in the side before he could even think about dodging. Mikey crashed into a table, and groaned as he rolled over, holding his side in pain.

As soon as the painting hit the fire, it immediately went up in flames, and the head screamed in agony. The teenagers once again shielded their eyes, this time actually feeling the heat radiating off the ghost. With one last scream, the ghost burst in a mass of white light, leaving nothing behind.

"Mikey!" Leo called, and helped his little brother as Mikey groggily sat up, with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Donnie. "We won."

"Good job, little brother," said Leo with a smile, fondly rubbing Mikey's mass of blonde curls. Mikey grinned up at him and laughed, although it was more in relief than in actual humour.

* * *

Raph blinked open his eyes and looked around, surprised to find himself in the library.

"What?" he let his eyes adjust to the light, before taking in the sight in front of him. Leo, Casey, April and Donnie were standing by a table with Mikey splayed on top of it, looking at him with a mix of shock and amusement.

"Raph!" Raph grinned as his youngest brother hopped off the table and ran over, tackling him to the ground in a bone crushing hug. "You're okay!" Raph gave a rare warm smile as he returned the hug and rested his chin on Mikey's head.

"Good to have you back, Raph," Raph looked up to see his older brother approaching him with a smile.

"Yeah," he agreed as Mikey clambered off of him, allowing him to stand up.

"Where did you guys go anyway?" asked Casey, gesturing to the kids standing behind Raph, looking around in bewilderment.

"Uh, I'm not really sure." admitted Raph, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you," suddenly said a voice, and they all turned to see Alyssa standing with the rest of the ghostly pupils behind her.

"Alyssa!" exclaimed Mikey, before suddenly frowning. "Uh, how long have you guys been standing there?"

"You've set us free," she said, ignoring his question as she waved sadly, and Mikey gasped as their bodies became transparent.

"No, wait!" he called, but all he got was a shy giggle as Alyssa blushed, before she and the rest of the children disappeared entirely. Mikey felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Leo smiling down at him. Mikey smiled back as the others surrounded them.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Raph, and Donnie grinned.

"Nothing really."

"It's over," breathed Casey, putting an arm around April. She laughed and lightly lifted his arm up, moving it around her head and dumping it by his side.

"It's over," agreed Leo.

* * *

"That everything?" asked Leo, packing the last suitcase into the boot of the taxi.

"Yep, that's everything," said Donnie. They were one of the last cars left on the grounds, as everyone had rung their parents and told them to come and pick them up, using various stories about a fire and disappearing teachers as an excuse.

"We're leaving now," said April, walking up to the four brothers with Casey.

"You guys are going home together?" asked Raph in surprise.

"Nah," said Casey. "Her parents are dropping me off 'cause mine are out of town"

"Oh, okay," said Raph, raising an eyebrow.

"So I guess we'll see you later then..." said Donnie sadly.

"We have your numbers," said April. "And it's _so_ not like we're never gonna see you again!"

"Yeah," said Donnie, grinning. "You're right,"

"As always!" she said with a wink.

"C'mon, let's _go_ already!" moaned Mikey, pulling at Leo's arm.

April and Casey laughed and left to go to their own car, waving one last time before getting in.

"Alright alright!" said Leo, grunting as his younger brother pulled him towards the car.

"Jeeze Mikey, we're going already!" muttered Raph, grumpily opening the car door.

Before getting in, Donnie thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and squinted in the blazing sunlight at the figure standing beside a bush.

"Guys," he breathed, and his brothers looked to where Donnie was pointing. Mr. Hemsworth looked up from the bush he was trimming, feeling the stares of the boys and smiled warmly, waving a hand. The boys waved back, but stopped as he mouthed "thank you" to them, before going back to cutting the hedges.

"So Mr. Creepy _wasn't_ a ghost?" asked Raph, turning to Leo.

"Doesn't looks like it," replied Leo, but gasped in surprise as he turned back to see that Mr. Hemsworth had disappeared. "He's gone!"

"But I only turned away for a second!" exclaimed Donnie, gaping at the spot the cleaner had been standing in only moments before.

"This place is so weird," said Mikey, getting in the taxi.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Donnie as he and Raph also got in the car. Leo took one last look at the mansion before getting in with his brothers. They all turned to watch the building out of the back window as the taxi drove away, and kept on watching even as the tall green trees covered the old school, hiding it and its secrets until the next time someone got too curious.

* * *

**A/N: There, I've done it! Woo! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story, I hope you enjoyed it! (I know I enjoyed writing it) **

**I'll leave it up to you guys to decide whether Mr. Hemsworth is a ghost or not ;)**

**Please review and tell me how you found the story – be honest! Thanks again and I'll hopefully see you in another fic! *hint hint nudge nudge***


End file.
